Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is one of the main characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He fought Vegeta in an episode of Death Battle, and then reappeared in that same show where he fought Mewtwo. He also fought Vegeta again in a bonus episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far *Shadoo vs Archie Shadow *Luigi vs. Shadow the Hedgehog *Ryūko Matoi vs. Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Seto Kaiba * Hit vs Shadow * Shadow vs Goku * Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck vs Sonic and Shadow * Metal Sonic vs Shadow * Elmer Fudd vs Shadow Completed Battles * Batman vs Shadow * Galen Marek vs Shadow * Shadow vs Cell * Shadow vs Sunset Shimmer * Shadow the hedgehog vs yandere chan * Piccolo vs Shadow * Goku Black vs Shadow * Shadow the hedgehog vs zero * Shadow vs Dark Pit * Shadow vs Genesect * Shadow VS Reverse Flash * Vegeta vs Shadow * Shadow the Hedgehog vs Roadhog * Shadow VS Roxas * Shadow vs Squidward * Lapis Lazuli Vs. Shadow The Hedgehog * Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Meta Knight * Reaper VS Shadow * Wario vs Shadow the Hedgehog * Bardock vs Shadow * Shadow The Hedgehog VS. Scorpion * Mewtwo vs Shadow * Shadow vs King Dedede * Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Bass * Venom vs Shadow * The Hedgehogs vs Team Lilac * Bowser vs Shadow * Blake vs Shadow * Sasuke Uchiha vs Shadow * Noire vs Shadow * Sonic vs Shadow vs Silver * Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck vs Sonic and Shadow vs Goku and Vegeta * Sonic VS Shadow * Shadow the hedgehog vs solid snake * Team Dark Battle Royale * Bakugou vs Shadow * Shadow vs Alex Mercer * Shadow vs Donkey Kong * Shadow the hedgehog vs Roxas * Dark Samus Vs Shadow The Hedgehog * Daffy Duck vs Shadow the Hedgehog * Mickey Mouse vs Shadow the Hedgehog * Adachi vs Shadow * Dust vs Shadow * Shadow vs BlackWarGreym * Mario and Luigi Vs Sonic and Shadow Possible Opponents *''Devil May Cry'' **Vergil **Dante *''DC Comics'' **Deathstroke **Raven **Doomsday **Bizarro **Superboy **Red Death **Razer **Gorilla Grodd *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Discord (My Little Pony) *''Super Mario Bros.'' **Shadow Mario **Count Bleck **Dark Bowser *Axel Gear (Rocket Knight Adventures) *''Bayonetta'' **Jeanne **Bayonetta *Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) *Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Dark Meta Knight (Kirby) *''Dragon Ball'' **Majin Buu **Raditz **Android 17 *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *''Star Wars '' **Darth Vader **Darth Maul **Jek-14 *''Shovel Knight'' **Black Knight **Specter Knight *Reala (Nights into Dreams) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) *Meruem (Hunter X Hunter) *Yasha (Asura's Wrath) *''Digimon'' **Beelzemon **Kimeramon *''Pokémon '' **Zoroark **Shadow Lugia **Magearna *Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) *Kula Diamond (King of Fighters) *''Marvel'' **Hulk **Deadpool **Wolverine **X-23 *Akame (Akame ga Kill) Category:Video Game Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sonic Characters Category:Gun User Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with multiple forms Category:Combatants who can fly Category:Sega Characters Category:Formerly a Villain Category:Vehicle Users Category:Combatants that use Rage as an Energy Source Category:Animal Category:Time Manipulator Category:Power-Up Users Category:One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Archenemy Category:Member of a Group Category:Home Console Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Male Category:Time Travelers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Animal Combatants Category:Supreme Beings Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Sword Users Category:Air Manipulator Category:Shapeshifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Title Characters Category:One Minute Melee Losers Category:East characters Category:Edgy Category:Villains Category:Ageless Characters Category:On & Off Characters